Love Under the Moonlight
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Upon Hayate's request, Ryu takes Kasumi into his home to protect her. This is his chance to tell her that he loves her. RyuxKasumi
1. Love Under the Moonlight

Hey everyone! I said that I've always wanted to do a Ryu/Kasumi fanfic after I was done with _Promise_, and this is it. It was a really long one to write so it took me a long time to do so. I hope you all like it!

Okay, so I wrote it from Ryu's perspective because I've always written my stories from a third person's point of view, and I wanted to try and write this as if one of the characters was narrating.

Rated M for sexuality and nudity.

* * *

Love Under the Moonlight

I watch as Kasumi made herself at home, placing her few belongings where she needed them in the living room. Since she was living a life on the run for the past year as a runaway shinobi, she didn't really have that much belongings. But now she's living here at my place at her brother's request. I just couldn't believe that Hayate allowed Kasumi to live, removing her death sentence. Now she is a ninja in exile. I know that it's not what she had hoped for, but it had to do for now. Her brother needed me to protect her while he tried to talk to the council and convince them to allow her to come home.

That's no easy task. I know that what Hayate is trying to do will be hard to accomplish, as the council is made up of stubborn men who believe that following the shinobi code was absolute with no exception. For them, allowing Kasumi to return to the village is impossible because she broke the code by running away to pursue Raidou. Although her intention was to avenge her brother's defeat, the council does not care. The rules were the rules. To be honest, I won't blame them. The shinobi code is something that all of us ninjas must follow. The path of the ninja is hard, and the code is there for us to follow. Breaking it is inexcusable.

Regardless, Hayate will try. I can tell that he had never wanted to send Ayane and his men to kill Kasumi. He never saw any point as she had evaded them several times already. Just removing her death sentence wasn't enough for Hayate. But more importantly, Hayate missed Kasumi and wanted her to come home. And it wasn't just him. Their mother, Ayame, their father, Shiden, and even Ayane missed her as well. Kasumi was a big huge part of their lives and the family just wasn't the same without her. I have to admit, the bond that they share with each other is strong. Not even the shinobi code can break them apart.

As she places the last of her things away, Kasumi turns around and sees me leaning my back on the doorway, watching her. As I push myself of the wall, I ask her, "Are you done with everything?"

She smiles as she replies, "Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me stay here, although I should really be thanking my brother since this was his idea."

I shake my head and tell her, "Don't say that Kasumi. I'm not letting you stay here just because Hayate requested me to do so. It's mainly because you are very special to me. You are always welcomed here, for my doors are always opened for you."

She gives me a small but warm smile. It seems that she is relieved to hear that she is very important to me. But then her brown eyes lower in sadness as she asks, "But what about the village? Will I ever be welcomed back home again? Or will I have to continue to live my life in exile? If Hayate fails to convince the elders to let me come back, then I won't ever have a home."

Tears suddenly begin to form on the corner of her eyes and trail down on the side of her cheek. I quickly make my way towards her and wrap my arms around her frame, bringing her to my chest. I can hear her muffled cry and feel her tears dampen my white T-shirt. I know she is becoming depressed over the fact that she may never return to her home. I hold her body tightly, and with one hand I weave my fingers through strands of her long copper hair. It feels so soft like silk and has the scent of cherry blossoms. I rub my other hand on the soft skin of her arms, trying to put her mind at ease. I want to let her know that I want to lift some of the pain off of her shoulders.

Then with a soft and gentle voice, I whisper into her ear, "Do not give up hope, Kasumi. You must believe in your brother. Hayate will stop at nothing until he convinces the elders to allow you to return home."

I then push Kasumi back a little so I can look into her beautiful amber brown eyes with my piercing emerald orbs as I continued, "And if they don't, then know that you will always have a home here and I will keep you safe no matter what."

Suddenly, Kasumi has a questioned looked on her face and asks me, "Why are you doing this? I don't wish to sound like I'm not grateful for what you're doing for me. But I just want to know what your real reasons are. You've never done this before, so I want to know why now. And please don't say that it's just because Hayate asked you to. Tell me why."

I look away from her face as I try to find the right words to answer her question. I know that I gave Kasumi plenty of good reasons, but there is one I did not tell her, and it is probably one that she is not aware of herself: I'm in love with her.

My mind soon begins to think of that day . . .

* * *

_**Flashback, a few days back at the Mugen Tenshin Village**_

_ I enter the empty council room of Hayate's home, after hastily being summoned by him via letter. Only a few weeks have passed since the fall of DOATEC, and that made me wonder why Hayate is calling me at a time like this. I find my friend standing by himself in the room, looking outside at the entire village._

_ Hayate turns around and sees me standing behind him. "I appreciate that you came here as soon as you could. There's something important that I need to talk to you about."_

_ "And what might that be?"_

_ "It's Kasumi. There's something concerning her that I need to ask you about."_

_ "Which is?"_

_ Hayate looks straight at me with his piercing brown eyes. I know that we are always best friends and are very close, sharing everything important between each other. But with that strange look on his face, I can tell that there is something that was looming on Hayate's mind for a very long time._

_ "Are you protecting my sister just because of the promise you made to me, or is there another reason to it?" _

_ I raise an eyebrow and ask, "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "What I mean is . . . Is Kasumi more than just a friend to you? Or is she just someone you need to look after?"_

_ "Of course she's not someone that I just need to look after. I hold Kasumi very close inside my heart. She is a dear friend to me, and she always will be."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ I begin to see Hayate's eyes become narrower and his eyebrows beginning to lower like he's angry. I start to worry that he is not convinced that I'm telling the whole truth._

_ "Are you telling me that you're not in love with Kasumi?"_

_ My dark green eyes become widened in shock. I just can't believe what Hayate is asking me. How long had he known about my feelings for his sister? I don't understand. Thoughts suddenly begin to swirl in my mind. I have done everything in my power to suppress my desires for her so that no one will know of my love for her. As a ninja, I must not act off of my emotions, or else I will be breaking the shinobi code. So now I wonder why . . ._

_ "I bet you're wondering how I figured it out, Ryu."_

_ Hayate's words snap me out of my mind in an instant. I look back at him and see a smirk appear on his face, as if I knew what I was thinking._

_ "Come on, Ryu. There's no point in trying to hide it from me anymore. I've know that you have feelings for my sister for a very long time. Ever since we were kids, I've noticed that you were developing a crush for her. You would always have this soft look on your face that you would give to her only. Normally, you would just appear tough to everyone, even me, but with Kasumi, you would always soften your gaze towards her. And whenever you scolded her, you always use this voice that was stern, but somewhat caring. Every time that I would ask you a favor regarding Kasumi, you would accept it immediately with no hesitation compared to other requests. Face it Ryu. I know that you love her."_

_ I turn my head away in shame, for I know that he's right. There's no way I can hide the truth. Indeed, I am in love with Kasumi, for she has won my heart. Every time I look at her, I always find myself captivated by her beauty. Every feature of hers takes my breath away: her long, shining, silky hair that had a beautiful copper color; her soft skin, with a natural tan and free from any scar; a body that is molded perfectly for her; lips that give off a soothing voice of an angel; and her innocent brown eyes that are always filled with life. I find it hard to just turn my gaze away from her. It takes all of my mental strength to do so._

_ But I do not love Kasumi just because of her appearance. In fact, to me, her greatest beauty is what is inside of her: her soul. She is kind, gentle and honest, and shows compassion in everything she does. Her actions are for the benefits of others, even to her enemies. She may be repulsive at times, doing things without thinking through first. But her repulsiveness does not hinder my love for her._

_ Once again, Hayate draws me back to reality with his words saying, "That's why I'm asking you to bring Kasumi to your home and keep her safe there."_

_ I look back up at him as he continue, "I must be absolutely sure that she is safe while I negotiate with the council to convince them to allow her to return home. I have lifted her death sentence, but now she's an exiled ninja with no place to call home. And everyone here misses her dearly. These are the reasons why I need to bring her back. For that to work, I need to protect her now more than you have ever done before in the past. There's no one else that I would entrust this favor to other than you Ryu, because you care for her the most."_

_ I become stunned and unable to say anything. This is such a favor that I never expected to hear from him. To take her sister into my home and keep her safe is truly something._

_ Before I know it, Hayate walks up to me and grabs my shoulders saying, "Please, Ryu. Protect my sister and keep her safe. And don't do it just because I asked you. Do it for yourself."_

_ I look into his brown eyes and see the confidence and trusts that he has for me. I realize that I cannot let him down, for I will be letting myself down as well._

_ So I answer, "Alright, Hayate. I'll find Kasumi and bring her home to protect her. I give you my word upon my love for her."_

_ My friend gives me a smile, showing his thanks for me. But in an instant, he gives me a smirk as he asks, "Maybe someday you want Kasumi to be your wife?"_

_ Once again, my eyes become wider as I ask, "H-Hayate, are you even listening to yourself? Do you know what it is you are asking? That seems too early for me."_

_ "I know, Ryu. But I get the feeling that you love her to the point that you wish to marry her. If that is what you want, then that's fine with me. If the elders will not allow Kasumi to return home, at least she'll be safe with you if she becomes your wife. But more importantly, I know that you will do everything in your power to make her happy. And I will wish the two of you the best of luck and give you my blessings. You don't have to tell me right now if you want to marry Kasumi or not. Think about it before giving me your answer."_

_ As he pulls away, Hayate gives me another smirk and says, "But I have to warn you. If you decide to marry Kasumi and break her heart later on, I'm gonna break your neck."_

_ I can only stare back at him as he once again smiles back at me. Sometimes this man scares me._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

I look back at Kasumi, knowing that I have to give her my answer right now.

"I love you, Kasumi . . . I've loved you for a long time . . ."

In an instant, her brown eyes widened and I can hear a soft gasp coming from her lips. Tears begin to trail down her cheek and I raise my hand to wipe them off her face. I can tell that she's becoming overwhelmed with emotion and confusion and I want to give her all of the comfort I can give her. But to my surprise, Kasumi suddenly gives me an angered look on my face and asks me a question that shocks me to the core.

"If you love me, then why didn't you do anything while I was pursued to be killed?"

I am so surprised by her question that I cannot come up with an answer. Then she shrugs off my hands from her shoulders and backs away, still looking angrily at me.

"Why didn't you do anything to protect me from my persecutors? I had to run for my life from the ones who were sent from the village to kill me. And you didn't protect me from them."

"Kasumi, I-"

"And whenever you showed up, you didn't show any signs of love towards me. You were just acting all cold-hearted towards me. You even slapped me in the face one time, remember?"

"I am a ninja," I counter. "I am never allowed to show any emotion. I was keeping the shinobi code."

All of a sudden Kasumi shouts, "That doesn't justify anything! If you really love me, then why didn't you do anything to ease my suffering?!"

Then she starts heading for the door. I quickly grab one of her wrists to stop her and ask, "Where are you going?"

She yanks her hand free and replies with a cold voice, "Far away from you."

"I cannot allow you to leave."

"Why?! Because Hayate asked you?!"

"Because I love you!"

Before I knew it, she spins around and slaps me on the face screaming, "LIAR!"

She then runs for the door, but there is no way I will let her go. I lunge at Kasumi and pin her down to the ground. She squirms under me as I grab both of her wrists and set my body hovered over hers. She's not escaping. I look in her eyes and see that she is now spiraling with emotions. She's not only angry, but frightened of me over what I have just done.

I know that this probably isn't the best way to stop her from leaving, but I can't just let her leave. I love her.

But then Kasumi cries, "Ryu! Please stop this! Let go of me! LET GO!"

I calmly reply, "No. I cannot let you go. I love you."

Before she can protest again, I press my lips against hers. I hear her muffled screams and feel her legs kicking away, trying to break herself free. But it is no use for her at all, for I have her hands pinned down. I shift my body so that I am pressing her completely on the floor from head to toe so she cannot move anything. Her muffled screams become louder, but I don't care. I love her, and if I have to use force to make her understand, then so be it, even if that means that our first kiss isn't a good one.

Our lips remain locked together for a very long before I finally pull away. I see her crying as tears pour out of the corner of her closed eyes. Her head is turned away from me and I cannot see her face, which is covered by several strands of her copper hair.

"Listen to me Kasumi. I admit that I was wrong for not doing anything to protect you from your persecutors. I'm truly sorry for that. And I'm also sorry that I have acted so coldly towards you. But you're here now, under my protection, and I am open about my feelings for you."

I let go of her wrists and push myself off of her body, sitting myself up. Kasumi doesn't move and is still lying on the ground, but she looks up at me with her tear stained eyes.

I continue, "I ask that you stop focusing on what has happened in the past and look at what's happening here in the present. I promise you, Kasumi. From now on, I will always protect you and keep you safe from harm. And I will always love you with all of my heart. I swear it."

Kasumi then pushes herself up so she can face me at eye level. Her face is now stained from her tears and her hair is in a little bit of a tangle. With a quivering voice she replies, "I love you too, Ryu. I've loved you for so very long. Ever since I learned what love was and discovered about my feelings for you, my love for you just kept on growing and growing. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you because you're such a powerful ninja, always focused on your duties, and I was afraid that you would just turn me down. I never knew that you had feelings for me too. I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm sorry that I was being stubborn and clinging to the past. And I forgive you. I just hope that you can forgive me too."

I give her a warm smile, showing that I do forgive her. Cupping her face, I draw her in for another kiss, one that is more loving and caring. As soon as our lips touch, my arms quickly snake around her waist, drawing her body closer to my own. Her arms wrap themselves around my neck, going underneath my long brown hair and bringing my head closer to hers. Our kiss intensifies, sky-rocketing to a whole new level.

But just after a couple seconds, the kiss suddenly ends when Kasumi draws herself away from me. And before I know it, she slaps me on the face once again.

"That was for hurting me, Ryu. You didn't have to go that far just to stop me."

I place my hand on my cheek and rub the spot where she struck. The sting is still there and it still hurts. "I . . . guess I really deserve that . . . I'm sorry, Kasumi."

She smiles as she removes my hand from my cheek. Then she kisses it, right on the red mark on my face, trying to ease my pain. She whispers into my ear, "I forgive you."

Her voice tickles my ear, increasing my desires for her. I turn her head so we're face to face with each other again and kiss her yet again. This time, I decide to take this to the next level. I stick out my tongue and pierce it through Kasumi's lips. I can tell that she is taken by surprise as I hear her moan in pleasure, letting my tongue roam all over inside her mouth. Then, I feel her soft hands travel down to the bottom of my shirt. And just out of nowhere, they sip underneath the white piece of fabric. Her fingers begin tracing all over my muscles and her arms begin to push my shirt upwards, exposing my chest to the cool air.

I pull away and look down, seeing how far Kasumi was going. I then look up back at her, and she quickly pulls away her hands from my chest. Her cheeks become pink instantly, likes she's embarrassed or something.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryu! I just . . . wasn't really . . . thinking . . ."

She was trying to go even further. I must say that was very bold of her, but I never expected her to do it. When I realize this, my desire for her increases in intensity. I then take hold of her, placing one arm behind her back and the other underneath her legs. As I stand up, Kasumi's eyes widen, as she now sees that she's in my arms. I smile at her as I carry her to my bedroom. Once I reach there, I gently lay her on the bed and place myself on top of her.

I see that Kasumi's at a loss of words, unsure of what to say. But for me, she doesn't have to say anything. I place my hand on her leg, slowly sliding it upwards. Her face twitches in both surprise and pleasure as my hand went higher and higher. But then I push up her blue skirt, revealing more of her slender leg, She gasps as my hand reaches her hip and massages her soft skin.

We then stare straight into each other's eyes. I soon realize that Kasumi is a bit scared and unsure if we should do this. At first, I am absolutely sure, but as I look into her brown eyes, I begin to question myself. I promised Hayate that I will protect her, but I wonder if he wanted me to protect her virginity from every man, including myself. He would be alright if we married, but what if we slept with each other beforehand? He is Kasumi's older brother after all, and older brothers tend to be protective of their younger siblings, especially with the virginity of younger sisters.

"Ryu?"

When I hear Kasumi's voice, my mind is drawn back to her and I see that she is worried, most likely sensing my hesitation.

I then ask her, "Do you want to do this with me? Because once we begin, there's no turning back. It's okay if you don't want to."

She is silent for a moment as I see her thinking in her mind of what she wants to do. But then she answers, "Yes . . . I want to, with all of my heart."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Kasumi replies to my question by pulling my head down and pressing her lips on mine. Now I know she is really sure.

I hear her whimper helplessly as I pull away from her. She doesn't have to worry, because there's way more to come. I pull her pink scarf off her neck and remove her rose colored sleeveless sweater, revealing her white bra that held her breasts. I quickly reach behind her and unclasp it, pulling it up her arms. Then finally, I remove her skirt and undergarment, and at last she was bare. I now take the time to look at her body.

She's beautiful, especially under the pale light of the full moon. Now all of her features are revealed to me. All of her creamy soft skin, her long slender legs, her small slim waist, her lovely round breasts, her rose budding nipples, and her womanhood that is hidden beneath a small pouch of brown curly hair. Her body . . . it's just so beautiful.

I soon realize that I still have my clothes on so I begin stripping myself naked. Much to my surprise, Kasumi sits up and helps me undress. After we hurriedly pull off my shirt and jeans, I gather Kasumi in my arms for a kiss and our naked bodies begin to rub against each other. I moan in pleasure as I feel her bare breasts rub against my chest and my mind soon becomes flooded with ideas of how I'm going to have sex with her. I lay her down on the bed again, still holding her very close.

Kasumi whimpers as I move my lips off of hers and travel downwards, kissing her small neck. Then I move lower and lower until finally I reach her breasts. I push myself up to look at them once more. They're perfectly round and fleshy, but they're quite large for a seventeen-year-old girl. I don't mind their size because it makes it all the better. With my hands I cup her breasts, weighing and squeezing them. Kasumi moans as I continue to play with her enormous mounds of flesh. Underneath my palms, I feel her nipples becoming erect. I playfully pinch them, feeling how soft they are. Then my desire for her increases as I wonder what her nipples taste like.

So I bend my head down and take one of her nipples inside my mouth. Kasumi responds with a cry of pleasure and grasps my hair tightly. She arches her back, allowing me to snake my arm behind her and draw her even closer. For a long time, I suck on the very soft tissue, occasionally nibbling at it a little. She tastes so good that I can't describe it in words. I hear her moaning my name over and over again as she is lost to this sensual bliss that I'm giving her. I then move my lips to her other breast and capture her nipple, licking it like a madman. I want to drown Kasumi in a sea of unbearable pleasure. I want to torture her with the sex I have in mind and see how she will react.

I realize that I have to do more than just sucking on her breast. While I am still kissing her breast, with one free hand, I travel down her stomach and stop at her little bundle of her hair where her sex is. My fingers trace down to her soft petals and gently rub them. Kasumi's pitch of voice becomes higher as she moans louder and louder. Kissing her breasts was nothing. The real fun is just about to begin.

With one finger, I push past her folds and begin to trace the inner walls of her pussy. Kasumi screams even louder than before and clutches my head tighter. My finger begins a rhythm and thrusts inside of her slowly and steadily. I want to take it as slow as possible, enjoying every single moment. I pull my lips away from her breast and I look at her face, wanting to see how she was doing. Her eyes are closed and her hands are by her head, digging her nails into her palms. She's already succumbing to the unbearable torture I'm giving her. I decide to heighten things up and add another finger inside. Her cries are becoming louder and louder by the second. The inner walls of her sex close in on my fingers, and her liquid begins to leak out. Already I can almost taste that sweet aroma. When I add one more finger, I soon begin to pump her with fury. Her screams are at their peak and her honey is spilled all over the palm of my hand. I place my free hand on her breast and squeeze it gently as I continue to thrust my fingers inside of her pussy. This lasted for a long time until finally she reaches her limit. She screams with such a loud fury as she arches her back and completely drenches my palm with her liquid.

Kasumi then falls limp on the bed and I gently pull out my fingers from her womanhood. I lick the liquid that's soaking my hand. It's so sweet, like honey. Suddenly, my mind becomes clouded with an uncontrollable lust, wanting more. This isn't enough for me. I want so much more sex with her. Kasumi watches me as I lick my hand clean, and I know that she's wondering what I'm going to do next. I give her a lustful smile, showing her that there's a lot more for us to do. I then bend down and kiss her furiously with a fiery passion, and once again our bodies grind against each other.

All of a sudden, I feel the tip of my length touching her soft petals. Kasumi gasps during our kiss, not expecting that to happen. This suddenly gives me an idea. I smirk and rub my penis on top of her opening and on her sensitive inner thighs, teasing her to absolutely no end. She whimpers helplessly, wanting me to stop my teasing. But I can't. As I pull my lips away, Kasumi pants out loudly as I continue to rub my length all over her inner thighs.

"Ah! Ryu! Please! I can't . . . I can't take it anymore!"

I give her a lustful smile before I lower my head to the side of hers. Then I gently nibble on her earlobe with my teeth, causing her to whimper like a dog again. There is no way I'm gonna stop right now, not when we're far from finished.

I then whisper into her ear, "I'm not done with you, Kasumi . . . not by a long shot . . . I haven't had enough of your sweet honey . . . That's why I'm going to lick your vagina."

As she gasps in shock, I pull away from her ear and begin to leave a trail of kisses from her neck and continue downward. I leave a kiss in between her breasts before I go lower and swirl my tongue at her level. I push myself up and grab her legs, slowly pushing them away from each other. Kasumi's pants become faster and I can tell that she's scared.

"Just relax, Kasumi. Trust me."

She slowly nods her head and her breathing becomes normal. I know that she's still a little bit scared, but she trusts me. So I lower my head and lick her soft folds.

"RYU!"

Kasumi screams out my name in sheer bliss as soon as she feels my tongue on the petals of her sex. I lick at the soft skin, slowly dragging my tongue up and down, and then nibble it gently with my teeth. I suddenly feel her hands on the back of my head, and she pushes me, as if she wanted me to go deeper. I silently grant her request and push my tongue in between the soft folds. In an instant, the taste of her honey reaches my tongue and my mind goes out of control. I furiously lick the walls of her pussy, drinking as much of the liquid as I can. Kasumi cries out even louder as I torture her with my licks and arches her body. I take this opportunity to wrap one arm around her round bottom, pushing my tongue deeper. With my free hand, I reach up to her breast, cupping it in my palm.

Then my tongue finds it, the sensitive pearl of her sex. I flick my tongue at it, and Kasumi's cry reaches its peak, as if she's almost done for. I then rake the little bud, bringing it to full bloom. As I continue to gently drag my teeth on it, Kasumi cries out my name several times, getting closer to her peak.

"Ryu . . . Ah . . . Ah . . . Ryu!"

Then at last, Kasumi gives out one last cry before arching her back as high as she can. Then she falls back on the bed again and pants heavily, trying to catch her breath. I remove my mouth from her vagina, knowing that it's time to stop. After gently laying her back down and crawling back up, I see her face soaked with sweat and her wet copper bangs sticking to her skin and covering her eyes. Honestly, she looks even more beautiful with sweat on her face, especially when she's under the light of the moon. I gently push her hair to the side so we can look at each other clearly. Kasumi opens her eyes and looks up at me, giving me a warm smile. I see that she has enjoyed it, me sucking on her womanhood. I return her smile before I gently kiss her. I let her tongue enter my mouth, letting her taste her own honey that was still inside.

All of a sudden, I feel her soft hands pressing on my chest, as if she's pushing me away. I pull back and look into eyes. I realize that she wants to pay me the pleasure that I gave her. She's a virgin. She's never done anything like this before, so she doesn't have any experience. But then again, neither do I. This is a first time for me as well. Perhaps she knows what to do. I smile and roll myself off of her, laying myself completely on my back. Kasumi crawls herself on top of me and sits up. Her body is now bathed in the moonlight that shines through my window, and all of her beauty is completely revealed to me. She then bends down and draws me in for another kiss, our tongues dancing in our mouths.

Then I feel one of her hands reach down and touch my length with the tip of her fingers. I gasp as I wasn't expecting that. She pulls away and smirks down at me as she continues to trace my length.

"Time for me to pay you back in full, Ryu."

I smirk back at her as I jokingly say, "You've never had sex before, Kasumi. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Suddenly, her nails dig down into my cock. I yelp in pain and Kasumi captures my lips again, slowly removing her nails.

After pulling away, she leans to my ear and whispers, "Don't underestimate me. This may be my first time, but I have learned a thing or two about sex. You'll see."

She then nibbles on my ear with her teeth, just like how I did with her own ear. I moan out, "You're a minx, Kasumi."

Pushing back up, she gives me another smirk. That was the kind of remark she wanted from me. She then lowers herself and places her lips on my neck, right where my Adam's apple is. I never knew that her soft lips would feel incredible against my hard skin. Throughout my entire life, I had to toughen myself up to become the ninja that I am today. I couldn't let myself be soft anywhere. I thought that my hard skin isn't something to cherish. But with Kasumi planting kisses all over my skin, I realize that it's okay and something like that doesn't matter at all.

As Kasumi's lips reaches one of my nipples, her hands roam over my chest, taking note of ever single feature. Her delicate fingers trace over all of my scars that I have from all of my missions that I had to go through. I must admit that this is going good so far. I moan in pleasure, even as she starts sucking on my other nipple. I hold her head to keep her close to my body. My fingers run through her long copper hair. It's so soft like silk. She then moves lower and places one kiss on each part of my six-pack before moving down and kisses my v-line. My length is next.

She pushes herself up and looks down upon my length. With one hand, she palms it, rubbing it gently. I give out a groan. Already she's given me so much pleasure. But I know that she's not done yet. She spends a little bit more time holding my length in her hand. It seems like she's taking mental notes of its shape. Then the moment comes.

Kasumi removes her hand and slowly lowers her head towards my penis. I gasp as I finally feel her lips pressed against my penis. She moves her head up and down, leaving a trail of kisses in both directions, from the top near my v-line to the tip of the head. She's clearly teasing me. I want her to give my length more attention now, but she just continues to lightly kiss it. I whimper like a dog and reach down to grab her head, hoping that she'll get my message. It seems that she does as she finally captures my penis in the warmth of her mouth. I groan out really loud in bliss as I feel her tongue swirling all over.

"I must say, Kasumi . . . you're doing pretty well . . . for a first timer . . ."

I look down at her as she looks back up at me. She gives me a quick smile before sucking on my cock again. I throw back my head and moan out as I feel her fingers touching the soft sac that lies underneath. I never knew that my cock needed so much attention, and Kasumi is now giving it to me. Before I know it, she covers my entire length with her mouth. I call out her name as she continues to suck on my penis. It just can't get any better than this. Then her fingers squeeze the soft sac and she moves her head back and forth, like she's thrusting her mouth upon my length. I moan as Kasumi continues to bobble her head up and down. That's when I realize what she's really after: my semen. I drank her liquid, she drinks mine. At least that's what I think her intention is. Well, I'm almost at that point of ejaculation as she continues to suck on my entire length. It's just a little further now. I suddenly feel the urge to warn her.

"Kasumi . . . I'm . . . going to . . . Ugh . . ."

I'm too late. I feel the liquid coming out at the tip of my length. Kasumi licks the semen, capturing every drop into her mouth causing me to groan. I can't bring myself to stop her. She has given me as much pleasure as I have given her. We're even now. But we're not done. There's still one more thing we need to do.

As she licks the last of my dripping semen, I reach down and bring her head up to look at me. I give her a nod, letting her know that it's time. Kasumi nods her heads in response slowly. She's most likely aware of the pain that's to come. I sit up as she crawls back up to me. Meeting halfway, I kiss her lovingly. I massage her lips with my own, letting her know that everything's going to be alright. I reach down for her vagina and slowly open the petals. Then I grip her hips firmly with my hands and position my penis readily at the opening. This is it. I've been waiting for this moment for too long.

With great force, I raise my hips and thrust my penis inside her pussy. In an instant, Kasumi's hymen is broken and I go all the way to her hilt. I have taken her virginity. She breaks our kiss and cries out in pain. Tears run down from the corner of her eyes. I recapture her lips, trying my best to ease her pain. I allow her to take some time and get used to my length being inside her. Pulling back she nods at me, showing me that she's ready. I kiss her again and keep our lips locked together, wanting her to keep herself busy while getting used to the pain. I pull out my length and slam it back into her. I hear her muffled cry during our kiss. But I hold her head in place with one hand at the back so she won't move. I won't let her break away, not until her insides loosen up. I push my length out of her and pull it back in again, all while our lips are locked together in place. I repeat this process slowly, wanting Kasumi to get the hang of it. As I thrust my penis, I hear her crying getting quieter and quieter, and I feel her insides slowly loosening up.

Knowing that she's ready, I let Kasumi break free from our long kiss. She desperately gasps for air with loud and heavy pants. I grab her hips again and continually knock my length into her vagina, causing her to cry out in sheer bliss every time. Every time I thrust into her, my penis would be engulfed inside the hot chambers of her warmth. This causes my rhythm to gradually pick up speed, my thrusts becoming faster and faster. Kasumi desperately clings to me by the shoulders, easily losing herself to the bliss of us having sex. I see her breasts bouncing up and down and reach up for one of them, holding it steady while I teasingly rub her nipple with my thumb. Kasumi reaches for her other breast and palms it herself, probably wants both of them to receive the same attention. Our hips grind against each other as I continue to thrust faster and faster. She's definitely not going to last for long as she's losing herself too quickly to the ecstasy.

"Ah . . . Ryu . . . Ryu . . . Ah . . . Ah . . ."

Then finally, Kasumi digs her fingers into my shoulders and cries out my name at the top of her lungs. I'm definitely not done, but I can tell that she's almost completely exhausted. She barely has any energy left to keep going. I know that I have to do something.

I pull down her head and latch our lips together. With her distracted, I roll our bodies together on the bed. I'm now hovering over again with her directly under me. As we break, Kasumi gasps as she realizes that we're still going to continue.

"Ryu . . ."

"I'm not through with you yet, Kasumi. I still want more."

"But I can't-"

I press a finger to silence her. Then I give her a loving kiss before I say to her, "Don't worry. We'll come together. I promise."

Then I slam my penis into her pussy again, continuing where I left off. Kasumi cries out even louder than before as I manage to insert myself deeper within her. I place my hands on her hips once more and move them to the movement of mine so she can keep up with my rhythm. She clings to the back of my shoulders and wraps her slender legs around my waist to hold on and allow me to go deeper within her pussy. I growl as the tip of my length continuously hits her most tender spot. I attack furiously, our pace becoming faster with each thrust. My vision starts to become hazy and I begin to see stars. The climax is approaching very soon.

Kasumi screams out my name nonstop as I continue to make love with her. Once again, her nails drive deep into my shoulders. Blood is almost being drawn up. She tightens her legs around my waist and digs her heels into my bottom. The heat inside the chambers of her pussy becomes hotter, trapping my penis inside greater warmth. Before I know it, the speed of my thrusts reaches its limits and I go all out. I feel my semen is about to spill out. We're almost there, and Kasumi's cries reach their peak.

"Ryu . . . Ah . . . Ah . . . Ah . . . RYU! I really . . . can't . . . take it . . . anymore . . ."

Then at last, I give my final thrust. Kasumi arches her back and gives out a long cry of bliss. I groan really loudly as I feel my semen leak out of my length and into her womanhood. Our session is over. Suddenly, I collapse right on top of her, having used up all of my strength. Our bodies have been soaked in our own sweat from head to toe. We both pant heavily for air as we went all out with sex.

Kasumi removes her nails from my shoulders and wraps her arms around my neck. I swear that she left nail marks on my back. Her legs have loosened from my waist and they fall back on the bed. But my penis is still inside her pussy, engulfed within the hot chambers. I don't want to pull out just yet. It's so warm inside of her. I love it.

But then I hear Kasumi whimper into my ear, "Ryu . . . you're too . . . heavy . . . I can . . . hardly breathe . . ."

I quickly push myself up, never knowing that I was crushing her this entire time. Her skin looks like it was a little blue, but now it starts to return to its creamy color. She gasps desperately for air with her breaths, and I now see that I was indeed suffocating her.

"Kasumi, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

She looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiles at me warmly as she says, "It's alright. I'm fine now."

Then she pulls me down and gives me a soft kiss, pouring out her forgiveness for me. As we pull away, I see how tired she is and know that it's time to stop. I'm starting to feel tired myself. I gently pull out my penis from her pussy and reach down for the dark green blanket that was dropped on the floor during our love session. I drape it over our bodies to keep us warm as the room now starts to get cooler. Lying back on the bed, I draw Kasumi back into my arms as we lay on our sides facing each other.

"Are you alright, Kasumi?"

She tiredly nods her head and answers, "Yes . . . I'm just exhausted."

I pull her closer to my chest and say, "You can rest now."

All of a sudden, Kasumi grabs my hand and holds it tightly with her own, our fingers locked in between each other. She then gazes up at me with such a soft face. I feel like she's not ready to sleep just yet and has something to say.

"Thank you, Ryu. Thank you for doing this with me. I now know what it means to give yourself through mind, soul and body. And I know what it's like to have sex, how incredible it is when you do it with the one you love. I don't think that it would be the same if I sleep with any other man."

"God forbid if that ever happens," I tell her. "There's no way I'm ever going to let another man touch you. You belong to only me, Kasumi."

She chuckles a little like it was a joke. But I pray that she knows that I'm dead serious. I'm not going to let any man claim her as his own, even if that means I have to get my hands dirty.

"You're right. I shouldn't let that happen. There's no one else I would have sex with other than you, Ryu. I'm so happy that you're the one who had the honor of taking my virginity away. Thank you so much."

Kasumi snuggles happily into my chest, ready to drift off into sleep. I should be as happy as her, but then a thought strikes me. Hayate's words keep on echoing in my mind.

"_Protect my sister."_

Guilt suddenly flows into my mind as I realize that he might not have just meant protecting her from harm. He also might have meant protecting her virginity as well from anyone, including myself.

"I shouldn't have done this . . . I shouldn't have touched you."

Kasumi quickly looks back up to me with a confused look on her face as I continue, "I promised Hayate that I will protect you from harm. But I think that he also wanted me to protect you as a virgin. If he ever finds out that I have slept with you, then I may face dire consequences from him. I've truly let your brother down."

She pushes herself up and shakes her head. "Don't say that, Ryu. It's not your entire fault. I wanted to do this to, so I'm as guilty as you are. I'll gladly accept the consequences with you."

"But I wasn't wearing a condom. I might have made you pregnant with a child. How are we-?"

I am silenced by Kasumi's finger as she shushes me. She then lowers herself and kisses me again, pulling herself closer to me with her arms around my neck. We pull away, but she keeps our foreheads together as she says, "Ryu, stop worrying. It's okay. If I get pregnant, then so be it. Besides . . . I've always wanted to be a mother . . . and I know that you would be a great father . . . We can raise our child together."

She smiles at me so innocently, but from that smile, I know that she's serious. She's willing to bear my child . . . and she wants me there by her side as the father. Perhaps she's willing to do more . . .

I ask her, "So will you marry me?"

Kasumi pulls away with a startled look on her face. It seems that she never really thought about the idea of being married.

"Ryu . . . are you serious? You want us to be . . . married?"

I sit up so that we can see each other at eye level and nod my head. With my dark green eyes, I pour out my entire desire to take her as my wife and to become her husband.

"Kasumi, if we get married, then you'll have a home with me, and I vow to love you more than anything else in this world. You'll never be alone again, and you can come to me with both your happiness and your sorrows. If the village decides not to let you return, then you can stay with me. You and I can start a family of our own and have children together. Plus . . ."

I then take Kasumi into my arms and lay her back on the bed gently. Pulling back the emerald blanket down a little so that one of her breasts was exposed, I then fondle it with my hand as I cup it, rub and massage it, and playfully pinch her nipple with my fingers. She moans in sheer bliss as I continue.

"You and I can have as much sex as we want. We can hold each other in our arms, let our bodies rub together, capture each other's lips, and join together for as long as we can handle it."

My hand leaves her breast and reaches up for her beautiful yet delicate face. I bring up my other hand as well and they both cup her face. My thumbs gently massage her cheeks while my fingers trap themselves in her copper strands.

"If you say yes, then you'll make me the happiest man in the world, and I'll make sure to give you the happiness that you deserve, Kasumi. But the main question still remains unanswered . . . Will you marry me?"

With my piercing emerald eyes I stare down at her lovely amber brown orbs, waiting for her to answer. She looks down, away from me, as if she is trying to find her answer. It's obvious what the correct answer is. Sometimes I just don't understand women when they hesitate to choose the obviously right choice. But then again, females tend to be on the more fragile and emotional side compared to males. Perhaps this was all a big too much for her, especially after moving in with me on short notice, almost losing her temper and running away again, confessing her love for me, and then having so much sex with me. However, I am soon proven wrong as she looks back up at me with her beautiful eyes and gives me her answer with just one word.

"Yes . . ."

My lips slowly form a smile. The girl that I love most will marry me. Happily, I capture her lips in a passionate and fiery kiss as I fall to my side. Our arms draw each other in together; hers were around my neck and mine around her waist. We still kiss as I fall on my side, her round breasts becoming flat against my chest. As we finally part, I pull our blanket back over our naked bodies allowing it to cover us with its warmth. I hold her tightly in my arms, wanting to make sure that she's safe, afraid that something might happen to her if I don't keep her close to me.

"I love you, Kasumi."

"I love you too, Ryu."

We share one last kiss before resting our heads on the soft pillows.

What a night we just had. It was so intense with our intimacy, but I loved it, and I can tell that Kasumi loved it as well. And now we're engaged to each other. This is all just indescribable, all happening just so fast. I just can't believe we did all of that in just one night. But somehow we did.

Now I feel really tired and exhausted from all that we've done today. I finally feel the sleep that I need slowly taking over my body. I can feel Kasumi shifting in my arms before getting all comfortable. Her steady breathing lets me know that she too is falling asleep.

I love Kasumi so much. She has always been the girl of my dreams, and now she is my fiancée, my new wife to be. When I wake up tomorrow, I want her to be the first thing that I see. My mind is thinking of only her as I finally close my eyes, drifting off into peaceful dreams.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked it! I'm thinking of adding another chapter about Hayate's reaction to Ryu and Kasumi sleeping together, their marriage, and maybe another lemon. I'll see what I can do. Until next time!


	2. Together at Last

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I've made you all wait. I've been busy lately, and in my free time, I've been watching anime and playing new video games. Somehow I didn't feel motivated, but I've finally decided to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Together at Last

While Hayate was negotiating with the elders for Kasumi's return, she stayed with me over the next month. Luckily for us, she didn't get pregnant after our first night together. She did several tests, and they all said that she wasn't haven't a child, but everything seemed to be okay with her. We then decided not to get intimate anymore until we were married. Kasumi actually was a little upset that she wasn't pregnant, but I managed to convince her to just wait until we wedded. I just didn't want to take the risk. But then Hayate came over to visit . . .

I'm thrown from the living room into my antique shop. I quickly get up and block a punch from Hayate. I look at his face and see that it's red from all of the blood rushing through his veins. There are also red lines on the sides of his brown eyes, which are looking at me with a furious burrow. He breathes hard with such heavy pants. It seems as though Hayate is trying to kill me.

I try to talk with him. "Listen, just let me explain."

But he doesn't listen and yells, "How could you, Ryu?!"

He then wildly throws punches at me. I manage to dodge them, but he destroys the antiques that are in his way. I try to block his fists again to stop him, but it's no use. I cannot stop him and he continues his attacks on me.

As he begins to swing kicks at me, Hayate yells, "Why did you sleep with my sister?! I told you to protect her, not take her innocence! How could you, you bastard?!"

"Hayate, I-!"

"I trusted you! How could you betray me like this?!"

He then kicks me in the chest and I fall back against the wall. Sliding down, I find that I cannot move. My body has become tired from dodging attacks and blocking several hard punches and kicks. I look up back at Hayate, whose face is still red and his wrists are ready to beat me up until I'm dead.

But then suddenly, Kasumi rushes in between us and shields me from him. She then yells, "Hayate, stop! That's enough!"

"Kasumi! How could you let that bastard touch you?! "

"Brother, please! I'm sorry, alright?! I just really wanted to do it with him! And don't you dare call him a bastard again!"

"But couldn't you two just wait until you're married?!"

"Brother, I'm sorry! We just couldn't wait! Just calm down already, please!"

Hayate just stares at his sister for a very long time as his breathing becomes slower and more normal. Then, when he has become completely calm, he says, "Alright. For your own sakes, I won't tell anyone. I'll give you my word, but under one condition."

"And that is?"

"You name one of your boys after me."

"We've already planned to do that already, so fine."

"Alright then. But Ryu . . ."

Hayate gives me the same death glare and says, "Don't fail me again, or else . . ."

He doesn't finish his sentence, but I have a feeling of what he would have said. He then leaves to go back to the village to continue his negotiations with the elders about whether Kasumi should be allowed to return or not.

* * *

Ayane herself would come over a few times to check on us, yet I sometimes feared that she was planning on killing Kasumi. But much to my surprise, the two of them actually got along pretty well with each other, even going so far as to go out of the house and hang out with each other on their own. It seems that Ayane has finally let go of her anger and has reconciled with Kasumi. I just pray that nothing happens that might ruin their relationship again. They have been enemies for too long, and it all began when Raidou raped Lady Ayame. If only none of the terrible past had happened . . .

All during this time, we waited for the decision of the elders about whether or not Kasumi should be allowed to return home. They took a long time to make their decision, but then Lady Ayame stood up to them and did some "convincing" of her own to allow her daughter to return. So they decided to return her status as a member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, even though she's starting a brand new life with me as my wife. And if she wanted to visit the village, she could do so without any trouble at all. After they stated their decision, Hayate came over and told us the good news. As soon as he finished, Kasumi just started crying with tears of joy. It took her a while before Hayate and I finally managed to stop her crying.

We still had to plan for our wedding though. We decided to have a small private one at a nice secluded wild flower garden just outside of Tokyo with only Hayate, Ayane, and their parents invited. We didn't want a large one that was really overdone, just a nice and simple one. Everyone in the Mugen Tenshin Clan knew about the wedding, but respected our decision to keep it small and private. Lord Shiden and Lady Ayame actually wanted to see their daughter happily married and starting a new life with me, which was fine with us. I asked Muramasa if he would do the honor of marrying me and Kasumi, and to my relief, he agreed to. I've known that old man for a very long time, so I knew that I could rely on him when it came to stuff like this.

* * *

It's now near the end of the summer, just when we planned our wedding. Kasumi's in the guestroom at my house with her mother and Ayane preparing their kimonos. I'm with Hayate in my room getting ready with our attire. We're each wearing a kimono and hakama. My attire is completely black since I'm the groom, while Hayate's is a royal blue. He then proceeds to tie my hair back in a ponytail, thinking that I'll look better if my long brown hair is tied back.

As Hayate gathers and combs my hair, I sit on the floor, and suddenly I can feel my body beginning to tense up. I don't know why I'm like this, but I start to feel frightened. Little drops of sweat begin to travel down my face and my breathing becomes heavier. I try to calm myself down, but it's no use. I feel as if my body is being overwhelmed with fear.

I then hear Hayate ask me, "Are you alright, Ryu? You seem a little tense."

I try to regain myself as best as I can as I reply, "I'm fine. I just feel a little nervous."

"It seems to me that you're more than a little nervous, Ryu. I bet that you're really nervous."

"I don't know Hayate. I just . . . I just somehow started feeling a bit uneasy all of sudden and I don't know why. I've never felt this way before. I've never allowed myself to feel this way and kept myself calm no matter the situation. Is it because I'm getting married?"

"Ryu, every guy feels nervous when they're about to get married. My father felt the same way when he married my mother. He told me himself, and he said to me that it's always a little frightening at first when you commit yourself to another person through marriage. It's something that you don't have to worry about because it's natural. You're about to take a huge step into a new life with the one you love most. As least that's what he told me."

"I . . . guess that Lord Shiden does have a point there."

"Look, Ryu. I know that you'll be able to do this and pull through. And I know that you and Kasumi will be happy together. I have faith in you, Ryu. So please keep my sister happy for me."

Hayate then finishes combing my hair and ties it in a ponytail. I stand up and look at myself and see that he's done a job well done. I turn back to look at him and we smile at each other. Then all of a sudden, he hugs me tightly and says to me, "Thank you for everything, Ryu. I wish you the best of luck, so please take care of Kasumi like never before."

I return his hug and reply, "Don't worry, Hayate. I'll protect Kasumi, and I promise to give her all of the love and happiness I can give her."

When we pull away from each other, Hayate gave me a smile, showing his trust and confidence in me. I know that I cannot let him down, and I don't plan on it any day now.

We then hurry to the gardens, where we planned to have the wedding at. Lord Shiden and Muramasa are already there preparing everything. When Hayate and I reach there, we find that everything is ready. Both elders are in their kimonos and hakamas; Lord Shiden's is royal blue like his son's, and Muramasa's was completely grey, including the bandana on his head. As we walk up to them, Lord Shiden gives me a tight hug and says, "Thank you, Ryu. You don't know how happy I am that my daughter is beginning a new and better life with you. You two have my blessings, and I pray that the heavens will bless you with a happy life together."

When he pulls away, I see the trust that he has for me. He is counting on me to take care of his daughter. It's the same trust that Hayate has for me. I reply, "I promise you, Lord Shiden, that I will take care of your daughter and love her with all of my heart. You have my word."

Shiden gives me a proud smile, as if he knows that I will truly take care of Kasumi. Then Muramasa walks up to us and says, "I hate to interrupt a tender moment here, but we need to hurry and prepare for your wedding, Ryu."

I give him a nod of agreement and hurry to get everything ready. About an hour later, Kasumi arrives with Ayane and Lady Ayame. The mother and the bridesmaid come first and make their way to us men. They are both wearing dark violet kimonos tied with a white sash. Ayane's is decorated with light purple butterflies, while her mother's has iris petals.

When they arrive, Kasumi then comes into my sight. My breath is taken away when I see just how beautiful she is. Her kimono is pure snow white with cherry blossoms on the sleeves and skirt and a red sash tied at her waist. Her copper hair is tied into a high ponytail with a milky pink ribbon. Within her hands is a bouquet of red roses. It's like she's an angel who has descended from heaven. Slowly, she makes her way to us, taking steady steps with her okobo sandals. As she stops and stands next to me, I take her hand and draw her closer to me.

Muramasa then begins the ceremony, giving his speech about love and marriage. It really surprises me that he's willing to talk about things like that. Well then again, he was my age once before, and had an experience with feelings of love before. After his speech, Muramasa lets me and Kasumi say our "I do's" to each other. I then lean down and capture her lips with my own. I can hear Muramasa, Lord Shiden, Lady Ayame, Hayate and Ayane clap happily for us.

We've finally done it. Kasumi and I are finally married, which is something that we've secretly wanted for so long. It's a dream come true for me.

* * *

Muramasa then leaves, as he cannot leave his shop for a long time and leave it unattended. Hayate and his family also take their leave to go back to the village. Kasumi and I then return home, ready to start our new life together as a family. We get back to the house just when the sun is about to set and make our way to our bedroom.

Kasumi tiredly flops herself on the mattress and sighs heavily. "Ugh . . . That ceremony was so long. I'm just tired right now . . ."

I walk up to the side of the bed where she was laying and ask, "Are you really that tired?"

She looks up at me confused. "Why do you ask?"

I give her a lustful smile and remove my black kimono. Kasumi gasps in surprise as my chest is revealed to her. I then remove my hakama, revealing my lower body. She quickly turns her face away with a blush. I smirk as I see that she's a little embarrassed.

"Ryu . . . do you really . . . want to do it now?"

I pull out my long hair from its ponytail as I reach for her chin and reply, "Of course I do. We're married now. We can do it now without any consequences."

Before Kasumi can say anything, I press a finger on her lips. I then position myself on top of her and gently pull on her red sash. Kasumi lays motionless as I slowly open her white robes. I then reach for her breasts and cup them, her nipples shriveling underneath my palms. She moans softly as I pinch them lightly with my fingers. I then move my hands down to her waist and grip the sides of her white thong. She gasps as I quickly pull it down her long silky legs. Tossing the garment to the floor, I reach for her shoulders and gently pull her up, letting her kimono fall off of her body.

I draw her close for a kiss and her breasts flatten out against my chest. The passion that we had on our first night is drawn up, and the kiss is intensified. I still cannot believe that Kasumi is now my wife, but she is. And now I can touch her beautiful body and she can touch mine, bearing ourselves to each other, without any sort of risk or consequences.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when I suddenly feel her soft fingers tracing my length. I pull away from our kiss and look into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing her lustful desire. I then realize that she wants to go first. So I give her a warm smile, showing that I understand her request. I draw her again and give her a loving kiss, rolling on the bed so that I am lying on my back.

Kasumi then moves her lips from my own and begins to lick my neck. She then makes her way to my upper chest, where her fingers are pinching my nipples. Kasumi removes her hands from one of them and places her soft lips on it. I moan her name slowly as she sucks on my nipple, and I hold her close within my arms. She moves to other one and I hold the back of her head, weaving my fingers through her long copper hair.

She then moves lower and places one kiss on each of my abs. I moan louder when her mouth reaches my length. Her lips plant several kisses all over my manhood before sucking on it. Her fingers gently trail up on the soft sac. I groan when I feel her tongue swirling all over my penis. Kasumi sucks harder upon my length and squeezes the sac, hoping that I will ejaculate. Her request is soon granted when my semen finally starts to leak out of my manhood. I moan her name in bliss as she licks the semen with her tongue. Now I have to pay her back . . . in full.

As soon as Kasumi licks the last of my dripping semen, I reach down for her head so that she is looking at me. I nod at her, showing that it's my turn now. She gives me a gentle smile, showing that she understands. I lift myself up while Kasumi crawls her way up towards me. When we meet halfway, I capture her lips, piercing my tongue through her mouth to reach hers. While I'm keeping her distracted with the kiss, my hands reach for her breasts and cup them once more. Kasumi immediately pulls away in surprise and moans in sheer delight as I weigh the mounds of flesh.

I then remove one of my hands from her breasts and replace it with my mouth. She shouts my name as I begin to suck on her nipple. I then roll over so that I'm now on top of Kasumi, with my lips still attached to her nipple. She holds me tightly as I continue to swirl my tongue over her breasts. I then move my mouth to its twin, giving it the same amount of attention as I did with the other.

Kasumi whimpers when I remove my mouth from her breasts and move lower down her body. I briefly stop at her navel and swirl my tongue at her belly button. I then continue down to my destination.

Slowly I move her legs apart so that I can reach her opening. I waste no time and press my lips on the soft folds. Kasumi gives a cry of ecstasy as I nibble at the soft tissue. I slide one hand under her round bottom to draw my head closer to her womanhood, while the other reaches for one of her breast and plays with her nipple.

I then dive my tongue into her pussy, licking at its walls for her sweet liquid. Kasumi arches her back, allowing me to go even deeper. I have no trouble in finding her sensitive pearl and start to suck on it. Kasumi's pants become heavier and she cries even louder than before. Finally she shouts my name and then falls limp on the bed.

Knowing that it was time to stop, I pull my mouth from her womanhood and crawl my way back up so that I am face to face with her. She is still panting, her eyes are closed and several strands of her copper hair are sticking to her face. I push the strands off of her and she slowly opens her eyes. She's no doubt exhausted from all of the excitement, but I can see that she's willing to do more.

I ask her, "Do you still want to keep going?"

Kasumi looks up to me and answers, "Yes."

I then position myself in between her legs, with my length right at her opening. I then tell her, "I won't rush it like last time. We'll start out slow, okay?"

She slowly nods her head and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss. I firmly grip her hips, ready to begin. As soon as she pulls away, I slowly thrust my length into her opening. I then gently pull myself out and repeat the process over and over again. My rhythm is slow and steady, as I didn't want to rush things. Kasumi moans softly as she holds onto me with her arms around my neck. Her inner walls engulf my penis with such intense warmth that gets hotter and hotter every time I thrust into her.

Soon, that heat becomes unbearable with my slow pace, and my thrusts gradually become faster. Kasumi suddenly moans louder and louder as if she's responding to my increase of speed. She lifts her hips, allowing me to penetrate deeper into her. I easily find her special spot and I knock it my manhood.

"AH! RYU!"

Kasumi screams my name in such delight as my speed grows ever so rapidly. She wraps her legs around my length and begins to claw my back with her finger nails. Her breasts move to the rhythm of my thrusts, going up and down. I remove one hand from her hips and grasp one of the mounds of flesh, holding it steady while I continue with my thrusts. I continue to go faster until finally I release my seed inside of her.

"RYU!"

My wife cries out my name as my semen leaks into her pussy. She arches her back as she feels my love seeping into her. Then she falls back on the bed and removes my hands off of my back panting like a dog. Her entire body is completely covered with sweat, with her long hair dampened. Right now, it seems like it's all over now, as Kasumi appears like she has had enough already. But I do not join her on the bed, for there's a voice inside head that keeps on repeating one word.

_More . . . More . . . More . . . More . . ._

I soon realize that I am not satisfied yet, for I still want more. After pulling my penis out of her womanhood, I gently roll Kasumi on the bed. She gasps in surprise when she finds herself on her belly. But then I position her so that she is now on her hands and knees.

With a frightened voice, Kasumi asks me, "Ryu . . . what are you doing?"

I bend down and whisper into her ear, "You and I are not done yet, not by a long shot Kasumi."

Without warning her, I slam myself into her again. Kasumi cries so loudly that she almost deafens my ears. She tries to hold herself steady on all fours. But every time I thrust into her, she nearly falls back on the bed. I manage to hold her up by her hips, but I can tell that she is way past her limit. However, I haven't reached mine just yet.

I push myself into her and her inner walls contract my length. Once again, her warmth continues to engulf me and it drives me crazy, wanting more.

As I continue to thrust into her, Kasumi cries, "Ryu, please! I can't take it anymore!"

I give one more thrust, her screams reach their peak and I release my seed into her once more. I suddenly feel weak and I recognize that I have used up all of my energy. After pulling myself out gently, I help her lie on the bed on the back. I then collapse beside her, realizing just how exhausted I am. Kasumi faces me, inching herself closer to me. I gather her into my arms and give her one final kiss.

Pulling away, I whisper to her, "I love you, Kasumi."

She smiles and replies, "I love you too, Ryu."

Reaching for the blanket, I cover us to shield our bodies from the cold breeze that's coming in. As my mind succumbs to slumber, I think to myself, _Finally, Kasumi and I are truly together at last._

* * *

**3 years later**

I appear from a swirl of green leaves in front of my home, which is beautifully lit in the black night. I have just returned from a long mission that has taken me several days to accomplish. But it feels like it has been a very long time since I have seen my family. I quietly open the front door and step inside.

I call out, "Kasumi, I'm home!"

My wife emerges from the hallway. She is dressed in a blue kimono decorated with cherry blossoms. With a beautiful smile on her face she rushes to me and wraps her arms around my neck, drawing me in a deep hug.

"Welcome back, Ryu! Thank goodness you're back! I was starting to worry about you!"

I wrap my arms around her waist and draw her closer to me. "I'm sorry to make you worry. That mission took me a long time. How's he doing?"

Kasumi gently pulls away and answers, "I've just tucked him into bed."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. But you're going have to be quiet, okay?"

I nod as she leads me to a bedroom. We silently enter and walk up to a cradle, where our child sleeps peacefully. I brush his short copper hair away so that I can see his face. He looks so peaceful when he's in deep slumber. I whisper his name.

"Tsubasa . . ."

As if he has responded to my voice, our son slowly opens his green eyes and looks up at us. I smile and reach out for him, carefully picking him up into my arms.

"I'm home, my son."

I hold Tsubasa close to my chest and Kasumi joins us by hugging me and gently pressing her head against our son's back. I am so glad to be home, and I can tell that my wife and son are happy to have me back.

We three are a family, and we always be.

* * *

Well, there you have it everyone! I've hope you've enjoyed it, and please leave your reviews. Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
